Tallados en marfil y ámbar
by SmellOfBooks
Summary: Las bestias y las hadas no pueden estar juntas. Siempre se ha dicho eso pero, ¿qué pasará cuando un hada y una bestia se enamoren perdidamente? ¿qué pasa cuando se nieguen a que la muerte los separe? [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Marfil

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"El día en que un hada se enamoró de los ojos de una bestia"_

Lejos de cualquier pueblo o ciudad, en las profundidades de un espeso bosque vivía un hada maldita. No había ningún remedio, ningún mago y ningún hechizo que pudiera llevarse lejos su mal y es que convertía a quien la mirará a los ojos en piedra.

Fue duro afrontar la soledad cada día pero acabó acostumbrándose. Exploraba el bosque, se bañaba en los lagos y ríos de aguas claras y cristalinas, más tarde practicaba magia y al llegar por la noche a su hogar leía libros buscando una cura.

El hada tenía un ondulado y largo cabello de color castaño, su piel era pálida y tersa, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro pero al mirar a alguien estos se volvían verde esmeralda.

Un día mientras practicaba su magia escuchó un ruido extraño.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió marcharse con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

Pasaron varios días y aquel raro sentimiento no se marchaba, por el contrario se acentuaba. Se sentía observada. Uno día se hartó y de su espalda salieron hermosas alas, se alzó ligeramente y habló enfadada.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No sé quien eres, ni que quieres! ¡SEAS LO QUE SEAS DEJA DE SER UN MALDITO COBARDE! - en cuanto dijo su última frase de la espesura salió un hombre. Era alto y musculado, su piel morena y llena de cicatrices, su cabello despeinado era plateado y sus ojos...El hada se cubrió los ojos rápidamente.

– Mi nombre es Elfman, soy un hombre no ningún cobarde - sentenció - Vine aquí pensando que no habría nadie a quien pudiera dañar pero te encontré.

– Querrás decir que me espiaste - contestó enfadada el hada mientras seguía cubriéndose los ojos - Yo también vine aquí por eso, así que deberías marcharte.

– ¿Que podría hacer un hadita con una magia como la tuya para dañarme? - se burló él - No me has dicho tu nombre.

– Mi nombre es Evergreen y puedo convertir tu estúpida cara en piedra.

– Bien Ever - ella puso una mueca de disgusto al acortar su nombre y él lo noto divertido - Ya que ambos somos monstruos, ¿porque no convivimos? - no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

– ¿¡Que parte no has entendido de que te puedo convertir en un maldito pedazo de piedra!? - estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

– Inténtalo - Evergreen pensó que aquel hombre estaba loco o que quería morir - Hazlo - no supo porque pero confío en él, bajo dónde se situaba el hombre y con miedo abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de él. Eran preciosos - "La bestia que no puede ser dañada y solo puede dañar" esa es mi maldición - el hada se quedó hipnotizada mirando sus ojos, sonrió y los suyos se aguaron - ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó preocupado.

– Tus ojos..hay grises y blancos pero al final... - sonrió aún más - Tus ojos son de color marfil. Un color fuerte - la bestia se sonrojo por el comentario. Eran los primeros ojos que el hada podía observar y se enamoró perdidamente de ellos y del color marfil.

 **No sirvo para escribír historias cortas, la primera versión tenía 846 palabras.**  
 **¡Espero que os guste!**


	2. Ámbar

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

 _"El día en que una bestia murió por los ojos de un hada"_

En una antigua ciudad vivía una familia de monstruos, la familia Strauss. Todos quienes conocían su secreto evitaban estar cerca de ellos, eran unos renegados. Y todo fue a peor un maldito día en que los aldeanos decidieron atacarlos. Los tres hermanos se enfrentaron a la horda de enemigos, pero al ver que se veían superados en número Elfman tomó una grave decisión y transformo todo su cuerpo en el de una bestia perdiendo así el control de su cuerpo y mente. Se convirtió en una bestia incontrolable e impredecible. Mirajane y Lisanna intentaron frenarlo, las consecuencias fueron fatales.

Para cuando Elfman volvió a ser el mismo escucho la voz de su hermana mayor llamando a la menor. Mirajane sostenía entre sus brazos a una inmóvil Lisanna. Elfman entró en pánico, era su culpa. Mirajane trataba de consolarlo, le pidió que se calmara, que había sido un accidente. Lisanna abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo, Elfman en cuanto se aseguró de que estaba bien aprovechó un momento de descuido de sus hermanas y se encaminó hacía el bosque. No había nada que hacer, Elfman nunca se lo perdonaría así mismo y huyó para no dañarlas nunca más.

Y ahora por su egoísmo la história se repetía, supo que jamás debió quedarse junto aquella hermosa hada. Lo sabía y aún así quiso creer que cambiaría, quiso creer que nunca volvería a perder el control, quiso creer que ya no era una bestia. Ella siempre le recordaba que amaba sus ojos de color marfil y él se acordaba de aquel momento y sonreía como un idiota. A veces triste el hada añadía que ella tenía unos simplones ojos marrones pero él siempre le decía que eran de color ámbar, un color mágico, brillante y natural que lo habían enamorado perdidamente y ella sonrojada le decía era un completo idiota.

– Ever - susurró la bestia entre lágrimas mientras sostenía el cuerpo del hada en sus brazos - Lo siento tanto Ever, perdóname. Quisiera al menos - las lágrimas le impedían hablar con claridad - ver por última vez tus preciosos ojos.

– Elfman... - el hada abrió sus ojos con pesadez, estaba agotada, no tenía mucho tiempo y lo sabía - No es tu culpa, Elfman - el hada miró a la bestia con una sonrisa cálida y lágrimas en los ojos - Gracias por todo este tiempo juntos - Elfman no solo vio en sus ojos el precioso ámbar que tanto ansiaba ver por última vez, también vio por un instante un verde esmeralda y sonrió - Estoy muy cansada...tengo sueño - el hada cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

– Muchas gracias por todo Evergreen - la bestia besó la frente de su amada. Empezaba a pasar lo que ya sabía que ocurriría, lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en piedra. A la bestia que no podía ser dañada le habían roto el corazón, ahora su maldición no existía - Que tengas dulces sueños.

 **Lo siento, setos drabbles iban a ser cursis y empalagosos pero bueno hacía tiempo que no mataba a nadie en un fic. De verdad que lo siento.**


End file.
